


The One With the Christmas Party

by Reclusive_Unicorn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, non-powered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusive_Unicorn/pseuds/Reclusive_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Erik’s sour disposition and what anyone else would try and tell you, Erik actually <i>liked</i> parties. To be more specific, parties that were thrown by <i>Charles</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested a Christmas themed Cherik fic and I did my best to deliver

Despite Erik’s sour disposition and what anyone else would try and tell you, Erik actually _liked_ parties. To be more specific, parties that were thrown by _Charles_. Even if this particular charity gala happened to be a Christmas themed one, though Erik still considered himself Jewish by culture and loathed this holidays commercialism, when parties of any kind were thrown by Charles, Erik could always rely on a few great things to happen:

  * Watching the manager of Charles’ research dept.—and he can never remember that kid’s name, Hank or Frank or something—get drunk, then awkwardly try and hilariously fail to woo Charles’ younger sister. Erik would consider this sad and annoying if Raven wasn’t as clever as her brother about the situation.
  * Food
  * Booze
  * Glaring at all his underlings in engineering to let them know they didn’t have the next day off, no matter how big of a hangover they might have.
  * Did he mention booze already?
  * Getting _spectacularly_ laid by the party’s host.



However, at the moment, none of the above was currently happening. Well, aside from the booze that was.

Instead Erik was standing off in the corner, swirling around the last swing of his dry martini in his glass while watching as on the other side of the room Charles was getting chatty with Sebastian Shaw. The same Sebastian Shaw that had fired Erik two years previous and had tried to sabotage his career so thoroughly that Erik would never be able to find a job again, all because Erik refused to get into Shaw’s bed. The same Shaw that still had no idea that Charles had hired Erik three months after his termination at Shaw Enterprises, simply wanting to do an old college friend a favor. Which had started with a lot of arguing about how Erik didn’t need handouts, never mind the fact that Erik’s credentials made him more qualified than anyone else to work for Charles’ company, and it had ended up with the two of them stupidly—no, Erik corrects, _disgustingly_ —smitten with each other ever since. (“Do you have any idea how much heartache we could have saved if we had just fucked the tension out of each other in college?” “ _Shut up_.”)

Erik feels something being put on top his head and he turns around to see Raven smiling innocently up at him. Bringing a hand to his head, he feels a felt of a pair of reindeer antlers sticking up on the headband she has placed on him. To add insult to injury, it even had _bells._

“Really, Raven?”

She rolls her eyes, “Don’t look at me like that, you grump. You’ve been glaring over at Shaw and Charles for the last five minutes, just go and drag Charles away already before you melt Shaw’s head with your laser vision.”

“Charles doesn’t need rescuing.” Erik counters; Charles is the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation for god’s sake. He’s drenched in old money that’s tinged with years of learning how to school your emotions to evade, counter, and laugh off even the rudest of remarks. Erik has yet to come across anyone that could out smart or sass Charles. However if Erik is being honest with himself, the reason he did not want to go to them was because he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to confront his former boss. Not without shoving his martini glass down the man’s throat, anyway. Erik had the suspicion that being charged with assault with a deadly weapon would not go well on his resume.

Hank finally makes his scheduled appearance on Erik’s bullet list, sluggishly navigating the crowd of partiers to make his way to Raven and Erik is about to ask her needs any help handling Hank (she never does, but regardless he always feels obligated to ask), but he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder that spins him back around. It causes the bells on his antlers to jingle obnoxiously and Erik scowls as the noise echoes across the room.

“Erik, there you are!” Charles looks up at him with cheeks tinted red from alcohol and his smile bright.

Seeing Charles, Erik’s apprehension immediately deflates in a sigh and he asks, “Are you alright?”

“Trust me, I’m more then okay Erik. What about you, though? You look like someone killed your dog.” Charles says.   

Erik’s frown deepens, “I don’t own a dog,” he wants to ask what he and Shaw were talking about—why Charles was even talking to Shaw at all, half the people Charles invites to these things is out of obligation and politeness anyway—but Charles is eyeing him in the way that says he wants to eat Erik alive, which is a request that Erik can never deny him.  Charles sneaks his fingers through the loops of Erik’s belt and starts to tug him away from the crowd and the music.

They escape from the expansive ballroom and in a blur make their way into a cramped bathroom stall. Charles feels like an inferno under Erik’s hands, the heat radiates, practically pours itself into Erik as they press their bodies together with their lips finally meeting for the first time tonight. Charles is tipsy, which makes him impatient. He scrambles for Erik’s belt buckle and with his help they quickly get fine-pressed slacks and underwear out of the way. Erik throws the antlers on his head on the floor with a loud clang of metal hitting tile, causing Charles to wince at the sound. Pity that Erik remembered them, Charles thinks, it would have been amusing to hear and watch them jingle around his head as they got to it.

Charles makes to get down on his knees, but Erik presses him back into the wall with a lust tinted ‘ _me first’_ and sinks down so that Charles’ erection is in his face.  Charles can’t stop himself from letting out an unrestrained moan as Erik buries his face into his crotch. Erik sucks on the red tip of Charles’ cock, dips his tongue into the slit to make Charles buck into Erik’s mouth.

“Bloody _tease_ —Every time you do this. Fuck, c’mon, Erik—”

Erik looks up at Charles with eyes that say _shut up_ even though Erik knows full well that Charles won’t notice because he’s far too tipsy to care. Erik holds Charles back from thrusting into his mouth, taking his time to swirl his tongue around and tease some more just to spite Charles before swallowing him down and Charles moans as the warm, wet heat of Erik’s mouth surrounds his cock. He would be upset with the way Erik is holding him back if he wasn’t relishing the pain Erik’s nails inflict as they dig into his skin. The pain becomes sharper as Erik tightens his hold and starts to bob up and down on Charles’ cock with gusto. Charles reaches down to palm Erik’s face, not to direct the man in anyway, just to hold on and enjoy the ride. He brushes a thumb over the hollow of Erik’s cheek as Erik sucks and can’t stop himself from thinking about how beautiful Erik looks on his knees like this. Not just for anyone, but for _him_.

The heat of Charles’ orgasm marks itself inside of Erik’s mouth, spreads throughout Charles’ body and leaves him floating in a haze. The only thing keeping him from sliding down the wall is Erik’s hands holding his hips in place. Once Charles’ is completely soft, Erik releases him from both his mouth and grip. Charles slides down to the floor, pulling Erik in for a mess of loud, sloppy-wet kisses, too fuzzy inside and out to care about the bitter taste of him that Erik has on his tongue. He’s snapped out of his haze by Erik’s hard cock, grinding down onto his thigh in a plea for release. Charles doesn’t waste any more time as he pushes Erik up onto his feet to return the favor.

Erik’s been feeding off the noises Charles has been making since they go in here, he can’t stop himself from looking down and watching as Charles’ lips stretch around his cock, licking and sucking him down shamelessly. When Charles relaxes his throat to let him grip Charles’ hair and fuck his mouth how he likes finishes Erik. He slams his head back into the wall, the dull thud echoing off the tiles, and comes with a stuttered hitch of his breath.

It’s when they’re helping one another back into their slacks when Erik finally has the nerve to ask, “So what was it that you and Shaw talking about?”

“ _Well_ , it seems that Shaw is looking for one of his old employees. Ever since he man quit for ‘unknown reasons’ two years ago, his engineering department has been stagnating,” Charles look at Erik with a grin, “It’s become so bad that Shaw’s stock has started to fiercely plummet.”

That’s when Erik realizes that Shaw still has no idea that Erik is working for Xavier Corp. When Erik had been fired he’d moved and erased all contact with Shaw and all of his co-workers, wanting to start completely fresh.

Charles lets out a sigh of mock sadness, “It’s a shame, really. I wish there was some way I could help, but apparently once the man quit he up and vanished completely. Changed his phone number and moved out of his apartment suite, won’t even answer his email.”

Erik can’t help the satisfied smirk that plasters itself on his face.


End file.
